The Marauders and their Tails: Years 1 to 3
by Dark Tune
Summary: An insight to the schooldays of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Follow them, their mischievous tricks, Severus Snape and Lily Evans through the first 3 years at Hogwarts! Rated T for later chapters! My first ever fan fiction, sorry if it's bad
1. Year 1 Part 1

James Potter boarded the grand old express, turning round to quickly wave off his beloved grandparents and look at the other students clambering past to get into free compartments. This was it. It was finally time to go to Hogwarts. James had been looking forward to this moment for years, to go to a wizarding school and meet other friends with the same experience level as him. Every wizard or witch he had known before knew much more then he did, and this could be his time to shine.

Finally finding an empty compartment, James sat down beside the window, watching people bustle around quickly on the crowded platform. Before long, as he had expected, someone opened the door and looked at James curiously. "D'you mind if I sit here? There's a bunch of girls in loads of the places and I don't feel like socializing with them…Yet." He grinned. He was a tall boy, slightly taller than James, even. Not as well built as him, but still lean and fairly strong looking. He had shoulder length jet back hair which shone nicely, falling neatly into place and causing a few glances from girls passing by. "Not at all" James laughed, tapping the opposite seat with his foot. As the boy sat down, he held out his hand toward James. "Sirius Black. S-i-r-i-u-s, not the usual spelling." He said solemnly, before breaking into laughter. James grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. "James Potter. I've heard lots about your family."

Sirius forced a small smile and looked at the floor. "Ha…really?.. Well don't consider me part of _them_. I don't want anything to do with them." He mumbled. James felt guilt wash over him.

"Whoa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I ju-"

"-Apology accept my friend! Now where's that lady with the food?" Sirius shouted enthusiastically, no longer holding any trace of his sombre mood moments ago. James laughed. "I think you're bipolar. You're nuts as well."

Sirius bowed and stroked an invisible moustache. " I try, Mr Potter, I try." He grinned, before jumping out of his seat and poking his head through the sliding compartment doors. "Where's the food!" He blurted out along the corridor, causing eruptions of laughter from other compartments nearby. James face palmed, before climbing out of his seat to cry out in fake agony with him. Again, more giggles were heard from other students nearby. Suddenly, a door slid open and a red-haired girl stepped into the corridor, face to face with the boys. "Do you mind?" She hissed fiercely, Shooting the pair a evil glare each. "People don't want to hear your complaining about food every five seconds."

Sirius fake pouted and looked at the girl moodily. "You sound like an old lady." He said in a sulky tone, before folding his arms and hiding behind James. James laughed and looked back at the girl. "Sorry, he's late for his nap and it puts him in a awfully bad mood. Maybe removing your face from his sight will cheer him up a bit. So I bid you farewell, miss…"

"Evans." She spat angrily, looking over at the laughing Sirius and turning away swiftly, back into the compartment she came from. James walked back into their compartment, Sirius following behind, slumping down onto the benches and heaved heavy sighs. "I'm bored…" Sirius groaned, whacking his head against the glass window repeatedly. As if on queue, someone approached their door. Sirius rolled his head back in relief. "Oh finally. We was like, dying here without food." He said as he pretended to look as if he really was dying.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not the food lady." said a boy's voice as the doors slid open. "Do you think I could sit in here for the rest of the journey? Something happened to the compartment I was in" said the boy, smiling a toothy grin. He, like them, was tall, but he was nowhere near their weight. He looked skinny, and he had some faint scars on his face and hands. Sirius and James looked at each other with a smile, before James spoke up. "Sure, welcome to hell my friend, welcome to hell."

He laughed, before taking a seat beside Sirius. "Remus Lupin." He said swiftly.

"I'm Sirius, seriously."

"And I'm James Potter. Greatest wizard of all time, naturally," James said, flicking his head back as if he had long hair. Remus laughed, and the boys all began to discuss what might happen when they arrive at Hogwarts.

* * *

After a while, the train came to a halt and the students began to clamber off the express with excitement. James, Sirius and Remus all pushed their way through the crowds of children, not bothering to noticed if they pushed anyone over in the process. Eventually they came to the edge of a magnificent looking lake, cut off from the crowds by many wooden boats lit with small but glowing lanterns. The dark scene was amazingly beautiful, and the three boys found themselves staring in awe as they climbed into a nearby boat.

A large castle towered over the lake, glowing beams of light shone through the windows of the building, giving it a stunning golden gleam as it stood grandly on a small cliff. As they approached the school, James turned round to notice the boy in the boat with them. A scrawny, greasy haired freak who seemed to have an abnormally large nose. _It's gonna be great picking on gits like him. There's no way he'll be in Griffindor, thankfully. _James grinned to himself, before snapping out of his thoughts as Remus prodded his side. "What are you daydreaming for? We're nearly there now James," He said, his eyes filled with excitement.

Sirius was standing near the front of the boat, waiting for them to arrive at the land on the other side of the lake which was approaching at a fast pace. The boy at the back of the boat scowled, and huffed angrily at the boys in front of him. James turned to him angrily, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "What's the matter, skinny? Jealous of us you slimy git?" He smirked as the two other boys glanced over his shoulders. The boy sniffed angrily and looked up at James with his dark, dull eyes.

"I would never be jealous of you idiots. I just despise insolent prats who think they're fantastic."

James, hearing this, spat onto the boat at the boy's feet, looked back to his oily face and snorted, fuming. "You wait, you thick headed slug. Mess with me and my mates and we'll pummel you. Keep that in mind next time you insult James Potter," He growled furiously, before turning round and climbing off the boat after Remus and Sirius, stepping onto the sloping land. This was it. They was about to enter Hogwarts.

* * *

I'm sorry if this it total rubbish, but it's my first time submitting a fan fic x.x I'm sorry it's really short as well!

**I do not own anything in this story! J. K Rowling owns it all ;D**


	2. Year 1 Part 2

As the new students made their way into the building after being lead by Hagrid, they eventually came across a middle-aged witch, presumably a professor. Her bony, striking features made her look like a very strict woman indeed, but her eyes gave away a hint of warmth and understanding towards the wary children. "Hello, welcome to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, and I hope you enjoy your years here. Before you sit with the older years we must determine what house you should be placed in. You will either be a Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Each of these houses are noble and special in their own ways, and we will make sure you are in the house we think you'll achieve the best in. Now, follow me into the great hall. Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you." She said with a small smile, looking at all the faces of the students before her. She quickly turned around to face a large pair of grand old doors, opening them with such a force the students in the hall must've been startled.

In single file, the new students made their way past the narrow house tables and lined up at the front of the hall. One by one students were called up, sat on a stool and told what house they would be in by a old tattered hat. Sirius looked at the hat wearily. "That thing is creepy. Why does it have to touch my beautiful hair?" He groaned quietly as the Hufflepuff table cheered for their latest student. "Sirius Black," Professor McGonagall's voice rang out, knocking the attention of the bored Slytherins back to the ceremony. Sirius was a Black - Of course he was going to be in Slytherin. Slowly he trudged towards the stool, slumping his back down so he could merge in with the crowd a bit better, before placing himself on the seat in front of the whole school. The hat was placed on his head, before wiggling slightly in concentration. "Usually a Black would be a simple sort, but your kind, Sirius…Nah. I'm not sure about you."

Sirius lit up at that. _Please_. He whispered to the hat almost silently. _Not Slytherin. Gryffindor. Gryffindor please. _Hearing this, the hat grumbled in surprise.

"Yes…Perhaps that'll suit you best…Alright then! GRYFFINDOR!."

A chorus of cheers and claps broke out from the Griffindor table as Sirius made his way down to his new house, beaming with shock and relief. How he had managed to break the family tradition was unbeknownst to him, and looks of seething anger that appeared across the Slytherin table made a smug grin grow along his face. Sitting down with the older years and the other new Gryffindors, he looked up to find his friends still patiently in line, ready to be sorted into houses. He really hoped they would all make it into Gryffindor.

Eventually, Remus was called up. He placed himself onto the stool, an felt the magical hat being placed on his head. "Hmm…" Said the hat, making him jump with surprise. The hat just laughed. "Not used to a sorting hat are you boy? Let's see…You're smart. Maybe Ravenclaw…."

_No_! Remus said to himself. _Not Ravenclaw! _

"Oh? Very well then. If you're sure… GRYFFINDOR!" The hat roared, earning a round of applause once again from the Gryffindor table. Remus walked happily over, sitting next to Sirus and gave a grin to James.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"SLYTHERIN!""RAVENCLAW!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

After many more students, James was called to the stool, lifting his chin up high as he walked, and confidently placed himself on the little wooden stool. The hat sat on his head for about a second before coming to a conclusion. Someone this arrogant could only be in one house.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

Eventually, the novelty of being chosen in Gryffindor had worn down, and the three boys were settling in nicely with their housemates. The had figured out that slimy boy's name, Severus, who was on the boat with them. He was undoubtedly sorted into Slytherin, and James and his friends couldn't wait to pull a few jokes on him. The red haired girl on the train was called Lily Evans, and she, like them, had been sorted into Gryffindor. James didn't mind her being in his house, because unlike Severus, she was hot.

The enormous amounts of food resented at the table had the boys staring in awe, and they soon began to stuff themselves with appetizing treats. What also excited them was the way food replenished itself after it was running low. It was similar to heaven in their eyes.

"So," Sirius said, his voice muffled by the chicken shoved into his mouth. "Wha do oo ink eh est off eh school will ee like?" He struggled to say. Remus looked at him in confusion.

"I have no idea what you just said."

Sirius gulped down the food. "I said, what do you think the rest of the school will be like?"

"Oh," Said Remus, scooping up some food on his fork. "I don't know, probably grand and pretty old."

James leaned in, and looked around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. "I hear that there are many secrets hidden in Hogwarts. We should find as many as possible, if not all of them." He whispered eagerly, grinning as Sirius and Remus glanced at each other, nodding furiously in agreement.

"James my friend, you are a genius."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Don't be so big-headed, accept the compliment modestly."

"Fine. Oh my gosh! That's so nice of you! But it's not at all true!"

"Remus, what did you do to James?"

"Transformed him into a civilized, modest person."

"But that's not James. He's none of those things."

"Ha, thanks Sirius."

"Any time."

* * *

The feast was soon over, and the three Gryffindors were lead to their house common room. They pointed at the moving portraits as they made their way through the corridors and winding, moving staircases. Eventually they arrived at a very large portrait, containing a very fat woman perched on a little seat. "Password?" She said firmly, causing a look of shock throughout the unaware first years. "Strutiones et mures" Said a tall girl. _Head girl_. James said to himself, before they walked into the room behind the portrait.

Shades of red and gold overpowered the room, making it look warm and welcoming. Scarlet chairs were dotted around near the grand looking fireplace, and golden lions were seen hanging from the ceiling overlooking the room, almost guarding the students inside. Wooden tables stood at the edges of the room, probably for students to work on, and the walls were covered in portraits that smiled and welcomed the first years into Gryffindor. The students were led even further into the room, and walked up a winding set of stairs to their dormitories.

James, Sirius, Remus and a small timid boy they saw at the ceremony called Peter, were led into a room that matched that of the common room. Red and gold was visible in every corner of the room, and five beds were aligned in a neatly around the circular room. James looked at them, puzzled. Each bed had the boys' luggage on them, despite the fact that they had left their luggage near the castle entrance. "Magic, eh?" James laughed, pointing to his suitcase on the bed closest to the window. The others looked in amazement, then laughed as they began to admire the room in further detail. Sirius looked over to the end, where and empty bed stood without any luggage or bags. "Why don't we have five people in our dorm?" He asked, half to himself.

Remus looked out of the doorway. "Well this is the last dorm in the corridor, so I suspect it's an extra one. Not enough Gryffindor boys to fill it up." He said, returning to the bed adorned with his rugged looking suitcase. Peter looked around at the three other boys, and quickly scurried over to his bed. Looking left and right he noticed that he was between Sirius and James' beds. _Oh… I'm between to two loudest boys_… He said nervously to himself, before throwing a quick, shaky smile at the others. If he was going to stay safe at Hogwarts, he' have to stay on in the good books of these three. He knew they seemed pretty strong and fearless; True Gryffindors. _Ha! Not like me at all…_He grumbled in his head. James looked at the boy. "You're Peter, right?" The boy nodded quickly, staring nervously at James' outstretched hand.

"Peter Pettigrew" He mumbled, shaking it and withdrawing his hand immediately afterwards.

James laughed loud at the boy's timid nature. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a small shake.

"You don't have to be scared of us. We're gonna be good mates Peter. Gryffindors stick together, don't they?" He said, smiling at the short boy quivering under his grasp. How calmed a little at this, and even returned a small smile.

"Y-Yes. I'd like that a lot…"

"James Potter" He said boldly. Peter nodded and chuckled a little.

_Maybe Hogwarts isn't as scary as I thought. _Peter said to himself, before following his new friends out of their new bedroom and into the corridors for a tour around the school.

* * *

The chapters are still too short! I'm really sorry ^^'

**I do not own anything in this fan fiction! It all belongs to J. K Rowling!**


End file.
